


generation kill rom-com!trailer [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Trailer, marines are so homoerotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Generation Kill would be a romantic comedy? Well, in its core it is a comedy. Romantic, to some extent. More of a homoerotic side, because Brad thinking about his LT - nothing could possibly be more homoerotic than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	generation kill rom-com!trailer [video]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Osay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osay/gifts).



> For Secret Santa 2012 (Gosh, that was a long time ago) for Osya


End file.
